Dream Vampire
by FadingReality-DecayingMind
Summary: Kagome, an average 15 year old girl keeps having crazy dreams about a very freaky, but hot, vampire. One day, she comes face to face with the man from her dreams. Who is he? And what does he want from her? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

The bright moon glimmered in the dark sky, tiny dots of stars all around. A man walked down through the alleyways with a large brown envelope in his hands. As he turned down a corner he ran into someone, someone he didn't expect to see.

"Sorry," the man said and started to continue on his way.

"Hey, you," a gruff voice said...The guy he had bumped into was walking quickly to catch up to him.

"I said, hey you! Ain't you listening?"

The man just kept walking, trying to ignore this complete stranger following him.

"I don't like it when people act like I'm not here, so why don't you just tell me why you're here and just maybe I'll leave you alone."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, and I don't like it when people are around when I'm trying to talk to someone."

"I'm just walking home, so I'll be going now."

A clawed hand reached out and grabbed the man's shoulder, putting a lot of pressure onto it.

"Yea, well as long as you're here, why don't we get to know eachother," he guy smirked while flipping his long, dark, braided hair over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone through the slit in the drapes into a room that belonged to a 15 year old girl who was now currently asleep on the bed with her big, fat, cat. She slowly opened her eyes, rubbed them and then pet the big cat's head. Her only response was a 'mer-ow' and a stretch.

"Morning Buyo." She said to the animal while she also stretched then stood up and opened the drapes, letting the warm sunshine flood into her bedroom. She sat on the bed for a moment, thinking about the odd dream she had... She saw a guy, with long dark hair tied into a braid with his fangs bared... Fangs? Why would a guy have fangs?  
_  
'Well, whatever'_ she thought.

The dream was soon forgotten when she looked at her clock and smiled because it was 11:37 am, God, did she love weekends. She grabbed a brush and quickly brushed the knots out of her long, ebony locks, then slowly walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, carefully making sure not to trip and decided to raid the refridgerator. She noticed the milk was gone and turned around, seeing her little brother Souta sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal with the empty milk jug beside him.

"Thanks for saving me some milk Souta." came the irritated voice from inside the fridge, searching for more milk.

"It's your own fault for sleeping in Kagome!" the young boy replied.

"Whatever, I'll just have some waffles then."

Kagome searched the upper part of the fridge until she found what she was looking for and popped it into the toaster. While she impatiently waited for the waffles to finish, Souta informed her that their mother was out.

"Where did she go?"

"I dunno, maybe to the store or somethin." The boy said while shoveling a spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth.

"Yea, probably to the store to buy more milk because you finished it off!" the girl's sarcastic response was. Suddenly the waffles popped out of the toaster, black.

"Great."

Kagome still ate the waffles just for something to eat, then went back up to her room to get dressed. She pulled on a light blue T-shirt and a knee length, navy blue skirt. The phone rang and Kagome dashed down the stairs and right when she went to pick it up, Souta's small hand got to it first.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." he said sweetly, then sticking his tongue out at his older sister.

"Oh, just a minute please." he said into the phone right before he handed Kagome the phone saying it was for her.

"Hello? Oh, hi Yuka! I'm fine, how are you? Really? That's awesome! Uh, sure. I guess we can hang out. How about we meet at the mall in 20 minutes? Okay, Eri and Ayumi? Okay, Bye!"

As she hung up the phone she turned to Souta and said

"I'm gonna go out for a bit, when Grandpa wakes up tell him I'll be home soon." Climbing the stairs once again she thought of how much money she could spare for a small shopping spree. She decided she could spare around $40 out of her piggy back. When she got to her room she grabbed the money and her purse and went back downstairs and put on her light blue sandals.

"Bye Souta!" 

Outside it was a beautiful day. The sun shone, there was a slight breeze and you could hear the birds chirping. Kagome stepped into the sunlight, enjoying the warmth and taking in the smell of spring. She started to walk towards the mall while quietly singing Fukai Mori by Do As Infinity.

"Boku-tachi wa, samayoi nagara  
Ikite yuku, doko made mo  
Shinjite'ru, hikari motome  
Arukidusu, kimi to ima."

Her mind slowly wandered back to her dream. Who was that guy? And what was with the fangs? Soon, without realizing it because she was too caught up in her thoughts, she had walked all the way mall. She walked inside and went to the bench where her and her friends always met at. She glanced at her watch noticing that she was 5 minutes early.  
_  
'They're usually here early though, that's weird.'_ she thought.  
_  
'Don't worry, they probably stopped to drool at some hot guy.'_ her mind argued back.

Then about 15 minutes later her friends came up to Kagome, saying they were really sorry that they were late.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Kagome reassured them.

"Oh, Kagome! We brought a little surprise for you! Wait right here!" Eri said cheerfully while she walked away with Ayumi.

They turned a corner and then came walking back towards Kagome and Yuka with someone behind them. The girls stepped aside to reveal Hojo, a guy who had been trying for weeks to get Kagome to go out on a date with him.

"Oh, hi Hojo!" Kagome said, trying to act happy.

"Hi Kagome, how are you?" Hojo replied, not even noticed Kagome's phony way of acting happy.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great, hey, why don't we go get some ice-cream?"

"Great idea!" Yuka butt in.

Kagome mentally slapped herself for even coming because her friends were always trying to set her up with Hojo.

"I'm not sure if I can, I just remembered I'm supposed to be babysitting my little brother. I guess I'll see you guys later!" Kagome said quickly while walking away from the other four teens.

"But Kagome, your brother is way too old to be babysat!" Eri yelled after Kagome's quickly disappearing form. Soon she was gone as another group of kids passed by her.

__

'Good, I lost them.' Kagome thought as she hid in one of the nearby stores. She looked around the corner to see her friends walking the other way. She started to walk the opposite way and out of the mall. When she stepped in the door of her house she saw Souta, her mom, and her grandpa watching the T.V. She took off her shoes and stepped in.

"What are you watching?" She questioned.

"The new's dear." her mom replied, her eyes still on the T.V.

When Kagome looked at the screen she saw a covered body being taken into an ambulance with cop cars all around.

"Wow, what happened?"

"Someone was murdered." her grandpa said.

"Yeah, some man was killed and the body's been out for hours!" Souta said fascinated.

"Oh my god, seriously?"

Kagome sat down beside her brother and started watching.

**"At about 11 o'clock this morning a body was found in an alleyway of Tokyo City. A woman named Miwa Hitomi came across the body and called 911 on her cell phone in a panic. The body has been identified as the 37 year old male Iida Tetsuko. The cause of death was blood loss but forensics are puzzled because there was no blood found around the wound, which his neck was slashed."**

"That's horrible!" Kagome exclaimed.

As they showed a picture of the man, Kagome reconized him from her dreams...  
_  
'Odd, well whatever, it's just a bizarre coincidence, I mean seriously, a lot of guys look the same... Right?'_ Her mind asked herself.

"Kagome, I thought you were at the mall with your friends." her mom said slightly surprised."You're  
home so early."

Kagome's mind snapped back to reality.

"I was getting bored so I just left." She quickly lied while heading up the stairs to her room. She flopped down on the bed, trying to think of something to do.  
_  
'I could call up another one of my friends...Nah, all they want to do is gossip and talk about guys.'_

"Kagome!" A voice suddenly shouted up the stairs.

Kagome went to the top of the stairs and looked down to see Souta standing at the bottom.

"What do you want?" Kagome aked him, slightly irritated because he interrupted her thoughts.

"Wanna play some video games with me?"

'Hey, at least it's something to do.' Her mind told her.

"Sure, whatever." She said boredly as she started to walk down the staircase.

By the time she got into the livingroom, Souta had already turned his PS2 on and the title of the game flashed across the screen.

"Soul Calibur 2 again?"

"Why not? It's one of my favorite games." Souta whined.

"You only like it 'cause you always kick my butt... You know I suck at games like this."

"That's the point!" Souta said, smiling slightly.

"Ugh! That's the seventeenth time you've beaten me! Don't you ever get tired of this game?" Kagome asked her younger brother while she fell onto her back.

"Nope! Not when I always win, anyway. Maybe if you didn't choose such a sucky character you might have a chance!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. She looked at the clock, which now read 2:28.

"Woah! It's already 2:30! We've played for 2 hours? What a waste of time!"

Kagome stood up and walked over to the computer and clicked the button to turn it on. While it loaded she went, got a drink and then sat down. She logged onto her MSN file and noticed a lot of her friends were online... Including Hojo, who she quickly blocked. A conversation window popped up on Kagome's screen. It was Eri.

**Eri Angel says:  
**Hey Kag, what's up?

**SakuraBlossom says:**  
Nothing really, cute name.

**Eri Angel says:**  
You think so? I was gonna change it.

**SakuraBlossom says:  
**No, leave it! It's cool!

**Eri Angel says:**  
Why did you leave earlier? You're brother is way too old to be babysat.

**SakuraBlossom says:**  
Because (but you can't tell Yuka!) I can't stand Hojo!

**Eri Angel says:**  
Really? But you guys would make such a cute couple!

**SakuraBlossom says:**  
Cute couple? You're kidding me right? We go together like ice and heat!

**Eri Angel says:**  
Seriously? You hate him that much?

**SakuraBlossom says:  
**YEAH! He is soooo dense! I always hint that I don't like him and like 5 minutes later he asks if I wanna go do something on Saturday.

**Eri Angel says**:  
Okay, okay, I get the point! God! I knew he was dense but I didn't know it bothered you that much!

**SakuraBlossom says:**  
LOL, it does. I don't see how you, Ayumi and Yuka can stand hanging out with him so much!

**Eri Angel says:**  
I dunno, I guess after a while you get used to it.

**SakuraBlossom says:  
**Hahaha, soon you'll be dense too! I'm just kidding!

**Eri Angel says:**  
I gotta go, my mom says I have to go do homework...Grrrr..

**SakuraBlossom says:  
**Homework? But it's Saturday?

**Eri Angel says:**  
She hates me doing it on Sunday because I never finish it...Hehehehe...

**SakuraBlossom says:  
**Okay, whatever... See ya later!

**Eri Angel says:  
**Bye!

Kagome watched as Eri's MSN sign went to offline.  
_  
'Great, there's no one else online.. What do I do now?'  
_  
Kagome started to play some online games and easily got bored and just turned the computer off...  
_  
'Guess I'll just have to go and start my homework...'_

She walked up the stairs and pulled out her math homework, took one look at the complicated math paper and sighed.  
_  
'This is gonna take me forever'  
_  
After answering 12 problems on her sheet she started to feel sleepy so she laid down on her bed deciding to take a short nap...

**7 pm**

Kagome bolted up in her bed, covered in a cold sweat.  
__

'It's that dream again...But this time the man was bitten, I felt it myself'  
  
She rubbed her hand across her neck where the bite marks would have been while slowly standing up so she didn't get dizzy. She started to walk downstairs to grab herself a drink. Once she had gulped down a glass of orange juice she decided to go for a short walk.

"Mom, I'm gonna go for a short walk in the park down the street, 'kay?"

"Sure dear, but make sure to be home soon, it's starting to get kind of dark."

"Okay Mom, see you soon!" Kagome yelled back as she closed the front door.  
_  
'She's right, it is kinda dark...Guess I'll just have to take a quicker walk tonight.'_

As Kagome started to walk down the street she got the really weird feeling she was being watched. She shook off the feeling as just being paranoid. She entered the park and started to walk down the main path. She heard a shout to her right a looked over. Two men were fighting with 3 others around them.  
_  
'What's going on?'  
_  
Kagome started to walk faster, sort of freaked out at the men fighting..  
_  
'Some of those guys don't even look more than a couple of years older than me.'_

She heard the yells get louder and noticed that one man was running while the other four were chasing him...One of them had a gun and was shooting at the single man running from the others.  
_  
'Oh my god! What do I do?'  
_  
She started to run out of the parked, scared of the guy with the gun. She left and turned up a street then up an alleyway.  
_  
'I'm safe here'_

Suddenly Kagome felt a hand around her mouth and shoulders. She struggled to pull free but wasn't able to. She tried to turn around to see who was holding on to her but only succeeding in tripping and falling over. She looked up at whoever it was and saw the last person she expected and the first person she was afraid of.  
_  
'It's him...The guy from my dreams..'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got some more reviews! Not many, only a couple but I'm still really proud of it! Thanks to the couple of you that reviewed! I love you guys! (Glomp and Huggles) Please, anyone who reads this, don't forget to review! It's the most important part of this site! Okay, only to me but still! ANYway, on with the story! (Once again, remember to review!) Oh! And also, sorry it's taking me so long to update, I've been really sick and I've been failing many subjects in school, plus I only have a crappy computer to work with, soon I'm gonna have my own in my room so I'll update lots and lots! You can't blame me if this computer hates me! Moving on, sorry if the next chaps might be a bit crappy but I'm prettydown right now cause my cat who was like a son just died.Once again, on with the story!**

* * *

_'It's him...The guy from my dreams..' _

Kagome looked up at the stranger with his beautiful long black hair pulled into a thick braid. She stared at him while being totally lost in her own thoughts.  
_  
'This has to be a dream, this is that guy I saw with the fangs, so it can't be real, unless-'_

A voice suddenly interrupted Kagome's thoughts, "Hey, what are you staring at?"

"Huh?"

"I said what are you staring at?" The guy said rudely.

"Um..Nothing, I just kinda zoned out..." Kagome answered with a blank look on her face.

"Well get out of here, you shouldn't be here."

"And why not? I can be wherever I like and maybe I like it here. Why did you have to grab me though?"

"I was gonna pick you up and get you away from here, does it really matter?"

"Yeah it does, since that isn't really a polite way to get someone to move."

There was a small silence between the two until Kagome suddenly asked a pretty stupid question.

"Why can't I be here?"

"Stupid girl, if you haven't noticed, it's kinda dangerous right now seeing as some idiot is running around trying to shoot people.. If you ask me I'd say that's a damn good reason to leave."

"Oh..." Was Kagome's only response.

Suddenly she jumped at the sound of another gunshot, a gunshot which sounded much closer than it did before.Kagome started to get really scared and decided maybe she should listen to the guy.

"Well if you want me to leave so badly I will."

She started to walk to the edge of the alley when she ran back towards the stranger she had just left.

"I thought you were leaving." He said sarcastically.

"I would be but the guy with the gun is heading straight towards this way!"

"Crap. You're kidding me right?"

"Yes, of course I am. I'm just saying it so I can spend more time with you." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna keep heading towards to other end of this alley, you can stay and rot for all I  
care." She stated as she started running towards the end of the long alleyway.

"Wait, I'm coming too."

"Whatever, just hurry up!"

As the two teens ran towards the end they heard gunshots so close it sounded like they were in the alleyway. Maybe, they were. They never stopped to turn backand check. They came to the end and the only thing you heard was the guy's quick response.

"Shit."

A giant garbage truck blocked off the way out. The only way out.

"No! No no no no! Dammit, why would someone park a friggin' truck in the front of a street! How stupid can you get!" Kagome screamed out as she kicked the side of the trunk but quickly regretted it because she really hurt her foot. She started to cry and soon fell to the dirty ground sobbing.

"Shut up wench! You want him to find us? If you keep crying like a frickin' baby he will! Just gimme a minute to try to figure something out!"

"Like what? Can you fly? Because that would be really helpful, we could just fly our way out of here!" Kagome said really pissed off that he insulted her like that.

"I said shut up!"

She looked up at him and noticed his eyes were closed and it looked like he was trying to listen. Kagome suddenly stopped crying and strained to hear anything. Then she knew what he heard. Screaming, and lots of it.

"Oh my god! We have to get out of here!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Kagome only glared at him, wishing she could be here with anyone else but him, even Souta.

Suddenly they heard footsteps running towards them, Kagome huddled into a little ball behind some empty trash cans while the guy stood up straight and tried to see who was coming. A man, who look to be in his thirties, ran up to them and realized the exit was blocked off.

"Dammit!" He said while looking around, taking in the two other people who were standing near him. He eyed the younger male and asked warily,

"Who are you?"

"I should ask the same to you."

"So? I asked you first so you have to answer first."

"That's pretty immature." He snorted.

"Fine! It doesn't matter who we are, just we have to get out of here! There's some psychopath running around with a gun shooting anyone who even looks at him!"

"No, really? I think me and this girl here already figured that much out already."

"Well then why are you just standing here? We should try to-"

The older man was suddenly cut off as he was shot in the head. Kagome screamed and squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears as the man fell towards the ground with blood pouring from his wound. Suddenly they saw who shot him. He looked to be around his late twenties and also looked like he just broke outta a room filled with spongy walls and the only fashion statement there was strait jackets.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.. She was scared so badly she was shaking  
_  
'This is it, I'm gonna die sitting behind garbage cans in the middle of a disgusting alley with some guy I don't even know.'  
_  
As she looked at this 'guy she didnt know' he ran forward quickly and fiercly kicked the maniac in the gut. He dropped to his knees, but didn't let go of the gun. She kept watching as the psycho got up and sudenly whacked the stranger on the head with the butt of his gun. Kagome just stared as she saw her only hope to getting out of here drop to the ground clutching his head as his vision went blurry and the psycho started to walk his way towards her. She started to cry again and squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm not gonna hurt you."

He squatted in front of her and grabbed both her tiny wrists with one of his huge hands. He started to stand up pulling her up with him. Kagome opened her eyes and all she could do was cry.

"C'mon now, don't cry. It hurts me to see such a doll like you crying." He said while smling crazily.

"What are you gonna do to me if you're not gonna hurt me?"She said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Hehe, many things, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." The maniac said with a small laugh.

Kagome just cried harder and harder as the psycho started to lean forward to kiss Kagome. Something then whipped out behind his knees and he fell to the ground. He let go Kagomeof as he fell, but she didn't get a chance to stand so she fell down with him. She looked up and noticed that the guy was standing behind the psycho with some blood trickling through his dark hair and onto his face. Kagome got up slowly and hugged the guy tightlty.

"Thank you so much! You saved me!"

The guy just blushed.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, and you should watch out seeing as he's starting to get up again."

She turned around quickly and noticed he was right. She ran behind her 'savior' and tried to in a way hide behind him.

"What was that for? Couldn't you see I was busy with the lady?"

"Yeah, that's exactly why I did that."

Well, you're gonna pay for that!"

He cocked his gun and started shooting at them both. Kagome ran towards the garbage truck trying to get away while the stranger ran the other way, towards the street. He ran so far ahead Kagome couldn't see him anymore and the psycho just ran after him, still shooting. She started to go after them but decided it was a bad idea. She looked around her and all she saw was smashed bottles, some old cigarette butts, trash cans and the older man's dead body.  
_  
'Great, I can't even grab something to go help that guy.'_

She decided to get a little farther away from the body and sat down, just waiting. There was nothing else she could do. If she went down there she might get shot and there was no other way out. She saw someone come out of the darkness and she got up and tried to see who it was. It was him! And he was okay. Aside from the fact that he had some blood coming out of his mouth and he still had some over his head from earlier he looked fine. She ran towards him and hugged him again. She didn't know why but she really liked to hug this random guy. Then she remembered who he was. She stepped away from him and he just stared at her. Suddenly she took in the sight. He had blood trickling from his mouth.Was it just a coincidence?

"What's your name?"

"Um, it's InuYasha...And yours is...?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Kagome, I guess you can go home now..."

"Wait, why do you have blood coming out of your mouth."

He quickly wiped at his mouth with his sleeve and his eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, that guy back there... He uhh...Punched me and I think he was wearing a ring or  
something."

"Oh."

They started to walk towards the end of the alley, they walked past the body of the guy and who was attacking them (Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at the body) and got to the end. There a group of men surrounding them.

"Finally we found you InuYasha! Naraku has been looking for you everywhere!"

"Not now, I just got out of a fight and I don't feel like fighting you!"

"Well men, get him and I guess you can bring the girl along too, maybe Naraku enjoy having some female company."

They rushed at InuYasha and Kagome and InuYasha just fought them off like swatting flies, but there were so many they started to get surrounded because InuYasha was getting tiredso he decided on an idea.

"Hey, Kagome!" He said only loud enough for her to hear. "On the count of three im gonna pick you up and run, 'kay?"

She only nodded and got ready.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

InuYasha scooped up Kagome in his arms and jumped over on man while kicking another. He just kept running. Kagome looked back and wasn't really surprised at what she saw.

"Hey! They're following us!"

"Crap."

He kept on running as fast as he could, which turned out to be really, really fast. Kagome didn't know where he was going, but it seemed he knew where he was going. After a couple of turns and twists he took a short cut through a park. They ended up at a pretty big house. He walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Welcome to my house." Was his simple reply.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I don't have as many reviews as I woulda liked but it's still something! My friend made a fic and in the first week with only 2 chaps up she got 12 reviews and I want to beat her! Please help me achieve my goal! A big thanks to you guys who did review! Like I said at the beginning of the last chapter, sorry if the next chaps might be a bit crappy but I'm prettybusy latelyand my catjust died...ANYway... Moving on now!**

* * *

"Where are we?" Kagome asked. 

"Welcome to my house." Was his simple reply.

Kagome slowly stepped inside the fairly large house. It wasn't furnished beautifully, but it looked pretty cool. They seemed to be in the livingroom. It had one black love seat and one blood red couch. The blinds were closed even though its was pretty much pitch black outside. There didn't seem to be many lights inside and only one small dim lamp was on the middle of the coffee table. She slipped off her shoes so she could go in and get a better look around and InuYasha also pulled off his black lace-up boots and walked in. Kagome surveyed the room. It looked pretty homey. Suddenly a question popped into her head and she mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Hey, why didn't you take me to my house?"

"I don't know where you live." He said like that explained everything.

"But you could've just asked!"

"Well, we had all those guys following us so if you went home they might have followed you there."

"Thanks then." Kagome said with a small smile.

"I was actually thinking that you might have to stay here for a little bit now that they've seen your  
face." He said

"So what if they saw my face? That doesn't matter."

"Well, they saw your face and you were seen with me. Their group is out to kill me. If you were with me then they're gonna try to kill you too."

"You're kidding me right? But my mom is probably gonna start to worry about me! I'm supposed to be home soon!" Kagome said starting to worry.

"You can just phone her, I do have a phone you know." InuYasha said as he flipped out his cell phone. "Or you can use the home phone if you want, doesn't make a difference to me."

"Yea, but what do I tell her? Oh, hi mom! I was chased by some maniac with a gun and I was saved by a complete stranger and now I'm gonna spend the night with him. Is that okay with you?"

"You might need to stay like 2 weeks if you ask me."

"2 WEEKS? I have school y'know!"

"Well I could give you a ride there.And could ya keep it down a little bit? There are others asleep in this house."

"Ugh...I'm not gonna win this am I? How many others and what time is it?"

"Um... It probably like 11"

"11 already? Here, pass me that phone, I guess I'll have to phone my mom.. I'll just tell her I'm staying at Ayumi's"

InuYasha tossed the phone to her and she almost didn't catch it. She gave a glare towards InuYasha as he held in a laugh at the way Kagome almost dropped the phone and the look on her face. She dialed her number and put the small phone up to her ear. It rang twice before a small voice answered it.

"Hello, Higurashi residence, Souta speaking."

"Souta? Why are you up so late and why are you being so polite?"

"Oh, hi Kagome. I'm always polite, just not to you and it's the weekend remember?"

"Oh yeah! Okay! Put Mom on."

"Fine, whatever. Just a sec."

She heard some rustles in the background and her younger brother calling their mother. After what seemed to be a long time but really wasn't, a voice came into Kagome's ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's me."

"Kagome, where are you? I've been really worried. Why didn't you phone earlier?"

"Um...I'm at Ayumi's and we started to watch a movie and I totally lost track of time. Sorry."

"I have been sitting here waiting for you to phone. It's not like you to do this, you always make sure to tell me where you are and I think you should--"

"I know, I know but coming to the reason why I phoned you,I was wondering if I could--" Kagome started but never really got to finish her sentence.

"Don't you interrupt me, and let me guess...You want to sleep-over, right? You always make arrangements at last minute... Try starting to warn me first, okay?"

"But it's okay with you right?" Kagome said while kinda hoping it was a no so she had an excuse to go home.

"I guess so, but don't ever do this again, okay?"

"Fine, I won't. I'll see you later then I guess, love you" she sighed.

"I love you too, now don't stay up too late and tell Ayumi I said hi, okay?"

"Okay, bye."

Kagome flipped the cell phone closed and looked up the guy standing across the room staring at her, waiting to hear the reply.

"She said it's okay."

"Good,because I was gonna make you stay whether she said yes or not."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just wondering though.." she walked around the stand in front of him as she spoke "how am I gonna stay here for so long with not one bit of my stuff, even if I pick some up tomorrow, I have nothing for tonight."

"Well, you could alway's use Sango's stuff..." InuYasha scratched his head as he began to think "but she would pulverize me if I went into her room at his time 'cause she's probably asleep right now.. I guess you could borrow something off me?" he said like he was asking her as he stared at her.

Kagome just sat down on the couch, the comfy, fluffy couch, as she began to think of all that just happened to her. Why was she going along with all of this? Why didn't she just go home, go to sleep, and forget this ever happened?  
_  
'Because this is what you were dreaming...This is your dream, and you can't turn back now.'  
_  
She put her head in her hands and leaned onto her legs as she began to drown in her thoughts. She needed to figure out what she was gonna do. Kagome didn't know whether she could trust this guy or not. He seemed to have pure intentions, didn't he?

"Sure, I guess so." She said out loud while she began to stand up.

"Okay, then follow me." he answered her while turning around and walking through the kitchen and then down a long hallway.  
Kagome hurried after him and stared around at the house around her. It was decorated similar to the livingroom, with all the drapes and blinds pulled tightly closed.  
Kagome was so absorbed in looking at everything around her she didn't even notice that InuYasha had stopped walking and stopped in front of a door. She bumped into him lightly and suddenly snapped back into reality as she looked up at him.

"This is my room, if you don't mind I guess you'll have to sleep in here since, like I said earlier, Sango is in bed, and I really don't feel like getting her all pissy at me tonight."

Kagome only nodded as he opened the door and they started to walk in. His bedroom was plain and simple, but looked really nice at the same time.

"Here, I guess you can sleep in this... Sorry, it might be a little big..lemme just find you something to wear on the bottom." InuYasha said as he chucked a shirt at Kagome and continued to root through drawers of clothes.

She opened up the shirt to find it a plain hunter green T-shirt with a gold sun on the top left part of it.  
Suddenly something else was flung at her... A pair of boxer shorts.

"Boxers...?"

"Sorry, it's the best I can give you, I'm not used to having to lend my clothes to girls."

"Thanks then." Kagome smiled. "Um, where do I change?"

"There's a bathroom across the hall, but be careful. One of the guy's who stays here is a major pervert... You'd probably be better off changing in the corner of this room, I'll turn around and cover my eyes."

She looked at him cautiously, not knowing whether or not to believe his words.

"Is there anywhere else I can change?"

"Not really, unless you wanna take the chance of being groped or something."

"Are you serious? Or are you just trying to ge tme to change in your room?" Kagome said almost accusingly.

"Me? I couldn't care less. It's you who should be caring, but whatever you wanna do."

"Fine, just turn around and don't look!"

InuYasha turned around and covered his eyes just to show her he was gonna peek. She just stood there for a minute actually wondering if she was gonna do this. After a while she heard InuYasha's impatient voice.

"You done yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well hurry up, I'm really tired and I wanna go to bed."

Kagome checked one last time that he was looking before she quickly pulled her shirt off and changed into the giant T-shirt, then quickly changed into the boxer shorts.

"You can turn around now."

"Finally."

He turned back around and almost laughed at how she looked. The T-shirt went down to her knees and you couldn't even see the boxers. It looked like she was wearing nothing but this huge, gigantic T-shirt.

"It's not that funny." Kagome said when she noticed the look on InuYasha's face.

"Hey, at least the green looks good on you.'

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... "

InuYasha pulled off his shirt and pants and in nothing but his boxers crawled into the nice, big, fluffy bed. As Kagome yawned and watched InuYasha get comfy athought popped into her head.

"Hey, where am I supposta sleep?"

"Um...Where else? The bed?"

"But you're in it!"

"Really? I never noticed that before. You got a problem with me wanting to sleep in my own bed?"

"Well I have to sleep there."

"So get in bed then. I'm going to sleep now and I don't feel like arguing any longer, so good night." He said as he turned over and stopped talking to her. Kagome grabbed her clothes off the floor, folded them and put them on the dresser. She made up her mind that she would sleep in the bed. I mean, how is it gonna hurt her? It wasn't. She gingerly got into the bed and lay on her side.

"Night." Was all she said.

"Night." Was his tired response.

As she closed her eyes, all she could think about was how did she end up in this kind of problem, and how was she going to solve it. Her eyes slowly started to droop as she was slowly losing her mind to the numbness of sleep.


End file.
